1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an electrical circuit for use on a motorcycle for signaling to pedestrians and other motor vehicles of the drivers intent to make a turn. More particularly, the invention relates to solid state self cancelling motorcycle turn system which recognizes balance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of circuits have been designed for both motorcycles and automobiles. Many of these circuits utilize electro mechanical relays in combination with gravity sensitive switches such as mercury switches. These combinations are utilized for energizing a light for indicating either a left or right turn. Normally these lights are intermitantly energized, thus giving a visible signal. In practice, the lights are supposed to be deenergized upon the completion of the turn. The systems developed for automobiles are practical and efficient, but cannot be utilized with a motorcycle. Examples of these types of circuitry are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,555,506; 3,778,763; 3,914,737; and 4,030,066.
However, the examples cited above are not applicable to motorcycles for various reasons such as the design of the two wheel vehicle, space or the lack thereof, the area necessary in which to accomplish a turn and the inherent nature of the motorcycle. In addition to these circuits cited above, attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,976 to Cross, Jr. This invention is directed to circuitry which, like the applicants, is responsive to changes in gravitational and inertial forces. Cross, Jr., utilizes mercury switches in combination with electromechanical relays. When the operator wants to advise other of his intent to make a turn he does so by energizing a relay. This relay in turn will cause the indicating lamp to be energized through closed relay contacts. In principle, this would appear to work satisfactorily, however, in practice it has not. Relay contacts, because of their mechanical nature are subject to being influenced by sudden jolts or bumps and weather as experienced by a motorcycle and operator. These jolts have a tendency to momentarily open and burn the relay contacts thus cancelling the energization of the indicating lamp which defeats the intent of the operator to visibly disclose his intentions of making a turn. Situations such as this could be dangerous for the motorcycle operator and to others using the highways.
Others, such as Williamson Jr., have attempted to remedy the aforementioned problem by inserting capacitors in the circuitry to obviate the problems caused by relay contacts that jitter as a result of jolts and weather. This has been partially successful, however, after a period of time, relays and their associated mechanical contacts may freeze in an open or closed condition. This may be caused by terrific jolts which could affect the memory of the contact. It could also be caused by the metal contacts rusting or burning as a result of the elements and use.